To see you Again
by kage lady
Summary: What if Zero and Ichiru were really pureblood twins and they knew Kaname and Yuki from the start ……. What could happen in the story …..KanamexZero/ slight IchiruXYuki.. My first fanfic. . please review.. I don't own VK
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. . . . This is KanamexZero/ IchiruxYuki

What if Zero and Ichiru were really pureblood twins and they knew Kaname and Yuki from the start ……. What could happen in the story …..

_**Too See you again: Chapter Preview**_

_This is just a Preview. . . . ._

**Flashback**

_10 Years Ago_

_Oni chan…. . . Zero chan and Ichiru chan are here. . . . Please hurry up. . . . _

_Yuki chan I missed you . . . . _

_Good evening Haruka san, Juri san . . ._

_You look stunning as ever Zero . . . _

**Present**

_Kyaaaaaa. . . . . . .. _

_Kaname sempai . . . Idol sempai . . . Kain sempai . . ._

The screams of the day class students can be heard as the moon dorms gate started to open and as the gorgeous night class students started to come out. The same routine that happens everyday as the classes shifts at Cross Academy.

"Everyone please back off . . . Don't push. . . .", Yuki Cross, the chairman's adopted daughter and night class guardian started to yell at the day class girls starting to push their way to see their admired night class students. . .

**Night Class**

" Have you heard the news, it seems that were going to have new classmates. Who could they be? ", Aidou questioned.

It was rare for the night class to have new students due to its special case for the night class was mainly composed of vampires. It was a secret that Cross Academy divides it students to the night class for vampires and day class for humans. It was the chairman's wish for humans and vampires to get along and exist side by side.

. . . . . . .

As the new students entered the room the other vampires tensed. Their senses overwhelmed by such power only pureblood could emit. Kaname was surprised after ten long years the person he wanted to find was staring straight right at him. One of the few people he cared for and wishes to be something more, for him to see this person again.

Kiryu Zero . . . Kiryu Ichiru … the rare pureblood twins.

"It's been a while Kaname, I missed you", Zero silently whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight! It belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**To see you Again **

**Chapter 1: A Reunion**

_Kyaaaaaa. . . . . . .. _

_Kaname sempai . . . Idol sempai . . . Kain sempai . . ._

The screams of the day class students can be heard as the moon dorms gate started to open and as the gorgeous night class students started to come out. The same routine that happens everyday as the classes shifts at Cross Academy.

"Everyone please back off . . . Don't push. . . .", Yuki Cross, the chairman's adopted daughter and night class guardian started to yell at the day class girls starting to push their way to see their admired night class students. . . Ten years ago she was taken under Chairman Cross's care, her memories completely blank at that time the only thing she remembers was Kaname helping her when a vampire wanted to hurt her.

As Yuki was taking a trip down her memory lane the day class girls started to push against her a little too hard causing her to slip and fell on her butt. "Great, just great these girls really are a handful; I wish chairman would decide soon about another guardian.", Yuki silently thought to herself.

As she was starting to get up she noticed a hand held in front of her. "Are you alright Yuki?", Kaname asked. Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire and president of the night class, the one who saved her ten years ago was holding up his hand in front of her. Yuki blushed and accepted Kaname's outstretched hand. "Thank You Kaname sempai.", she thanked Kaname as she was brushing up her uniform.

"You should be more careful Yuki.", Kaname said with a hint of worry on his voice. He started to walk away leading the night class to their designated classroom. Yuki suddenly felt a chill run down her back as the other day class girl's started to glare daggers behind her back. Ignoring their glares she started yelling for the day class girls to come back to their dorms.

**Midnight while Yuki was patrolling along the grounds. . . **

It was a beautiful night, the full moon casting its glorious rays making the lake shine and give an ethereal scene right in front of her eyes. "Wow!" Yuki said astonished. Looking to her right she noticed a person standing near the lake, the person was wearing the night class uniform inching forward to see who it was, she was startled when that person slowly turned to look at her and smiled. "Beautiful!" she thought. Glistening silver hair cascading down up to the shoulders, a handsome pale face and gorgeous amethyst eyes stared at her. She was stunned by such gorgeous features when suddenly a voiced behind her called. . . . "Zero it's time." Blinking she noticed that the guy before him and the voice were suddenly gone. "Eh! Did I just imagine it? Yuki thought to herself.

**Night Class**

" Have you heard the news, it seems that were going to have new classmates. Who could they be? ", Aidou questioned.

It was rare for the night class to have new students due to its special case for the night class was mainly composed of vampires. It was a secret that Cross Academy divides it students to the night class for vampires and day class for humans. It was the chairman's wish for humans and vampires to get along and exist side by side with peace.

Kaname was sitting quietly at his chair, flipping the pages of the book he was reading. Standing beside her was Senri, his trusted bodyguard and Takuma, the class Vice President. Some of the other night class was sitting looking bored and the other chatting quietly with others. As he heard Aidou's question he silently thought to himself.

* * *

**Kaname's inner thoughts. . . **

_Who could they be? The Chairnan had informed me earlier that there would be new night class students but he didn't give me their names. He said it was a surprise. . . Hmmm better leave it be it's almost time to know them. . ._

The Night Class Sensei came inside the room. He was looking flustered as he asked the students to settle down. This took Kaname's interest. Their normally impassive and expressionless sensei was flustered.

"As you all know were going to have new students with us today, Treat them well" the night class sensei said.

"Kiryu Ichiru sama and Kiryu Zero sama would be joining us from now on."

As the new students entered the room the other vampires tensed. Their senses overwhelmed by such power only pureblood could emit. They did not know such people exist. All they could do was look in awe at such overwhelming presence before them.

Kiryu Zero . . . Kiryu Ichiru … the rare pureblood twins.

Kaname was surprised after ten long years the person he wanted to find was staring straight right at him. One of the few people he cared for and wishes to be something more, for him to see this person again. . . .

Kiryu Ichiru and Zero shares the same gorgeous features. The same handsome pale face, gorgeous amethyst eyes and pure silver hair, the only difference was that Zero hair was cascading down to his shoulder while Ichiru's was being held into a ponytail by a ribbon with a little bell at the end.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_After ten long years I finally see you standing near me again. These past ten years had been full of pain and suffering not being able to see or hear anything from you. Are you glad to see me again Kaname? Me? I'm glad to see again after so long. . . _

Zero could not take it anymore Kaname was standing right there. The Kaname he knew from his childhood was gone. The shy, smiling small boy he dreams about seeing every night was gone instead he was replaced by this gorgeous young man, he had the same features as back then but time had made wonders for his looks over all Zero had fallen in love all over again. . .

Zero slowly walked up to Kaname, the pureblood not realizing he had left his seat and was already standing up. He stood right in front of Kaname and looked straight at his eyes and smiled. Gently gathering the pureblood into a hug he silently whispered right at Kaname's ear. . . .

"It's been a while Kaname, I missed you", Zero silently whispered.


End file.
